staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Listopada 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Archiwum Zack'a; - Jestem za młody, żeby być swoim tatą; (Zack Files); serial prod. kanadyjskiej 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:00 Lippy & Messy; język angielski dla dzieci 09:10 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; serial animowany prod. USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; serial przygodowy prod. USA; wyk: Guy Williams, Britt Lomond, Henry Calvin 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; (STEREO) 11:20 Spotkanie z Rodem Stewartem 11:45 Mieszkać z wyobraźnią; - Ciepły dom; magazyn 12:05 Podróżnik; - Bretania; magazyn turystyczny 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Polska w Białym Domu; odc. 8; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 13:25 Zwierzęta świata: Psia konspiracja; cz. 1; (Natural World - The Canine Conspiracy); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej /stereo/; reż: Mark Flowers 14:00 Niesamowite przygody Super Dave'a; (Extreme Adventures of Super Dave); 1999 komedia prod. USA (88'); reż: Peter MacDonald; wyk: Bob Einstein, Lorne Cameron, David Hoselton 15:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 16:00 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 0-700-45-601 tak, 0-700-45-602 nie 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc. 2065; serial prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Plebania; odc. 354; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Sąsiedzi; - Kulisy demokracji; serial komediowy TVP stereo 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Bob Budowniczy; Edi i Miś; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:15 Gwiazda tygodnia: Leonardo Di Caprio; Człowiek w żelaznej masce; (The Man in the Iron Mask); 1998 film przygodowy prod. USA (127') zgodą rodziców; reż: Randall Wallace; wyk: Leonardo Di Caprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu 22:35 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur Łódź 2003 - wieczór żydowski; koncert (STEREO); reż: Janusz Józefowicz; wyk: Zespół Teatru Buffo oraz gościnnie: Sława Przybylska, Magda Umer, Justyna Szafran, Szymon Szurmiej, Michał Bogdanowicz 23:25 Bez odwrotu; (No Retreat, No Surrender); 1986 film akcji prod. USA (94') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Corey Yuan; wyk: Jean-Claude Van Damme, Kurt McKinney, J.W. Fails, Kathie Sileno i inni 01:05 Kino nocnych marków; Ostatni ślad; (Point Last Seen); 1998 film fabularny prod. USA (88'); reż: Elodie Keene; wyk: Linda Hamilton, Mary Kay Place, Kevin Kilner 02:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Studio urody; program popularyzujący zdrowy styl życia 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 147; serial TVP (STEREO) 08:50 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Magoty-jedyne małpy Europy 09:20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Ryszard Kapuściński; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:40 Kręcioła; magazyn dla młodzieży (STEREO) 10:00 Kino bez rodziców; Flinstonowie; - Wyspa Freda; serial animowany prod. USA 10:30 Nie tylko dla siebie 10:45 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 10:55 Ostoja; magazyn łowiecki 11:20 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 11:30 Fandango; (Fandango); 1985 film fabularny prod. USA (87'); reż: Kevin Reynolds; wyk: Kevin Costner, Judd Nelson, Sam Robards, Chuck Bush 12:55 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 13:15 30 ton! - lista, lista - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny stereo 13:40 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1013; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc. 545 - Ty kochasz Marilyn Monroe; telenowela TVP 15:00 Marek Torzewski i przyjaciele; koncert stereo; wyk: Marek Torzewski, Agata Torzewska, Brathanki, Lady Pank, Blue Cafe, Paweł Kukiz 15:50 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 16:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzyczny stereo 16:50 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 17:00 Ryzykanci; reality show stereo 17:45 Bezdomni - i ty możesz pomóc 17:55 Ale Dwójka! 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:58 Pogoda 19:05 Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 1; .; wyk: Tadeusz Nalepa z zespołem, Mira Kubasińska, Stanisław Sojka, Wojciech Mann, Krzysztof Materna, zespół ludowy Władysława Pagody z Kolbuszowej i inni 20:05 Kraj się śmieje; - Komplementy i inwektywy; program rozrywkowy stereo 21:00 Herbatka u Tadka; talk show 21:50 Słowo na niedzielę 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:40 Rzeka dzieciństwa - koncert jubileuszowy Tadeusza Nalepy cz. 2 23:35 Wirus; 1996 film sensacyjny prod. polskiej (90') /tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Jan Kidawa- Błoński; wyk: Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert 01:10 Straceńcy; (The Long Riders); 1980 western prod. USA (96') dla dorosłych; reż: Walter Hill; wyk: David Carradine, Keith Carradine, James Keach, Stacy Keach i inni 02:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn medyczny 7.30 Magazyn redakcji 8.00 Ed, Edd, Eddy (26), Strażnicy czasu (24) - seriale animowane 8.30 Piesek Poochini (16) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man - program muzyczny 10.30 Samo życie (280-283) - serial obyczajowy 12.30 Czarny pies czy czarny kot - talk show 13.30 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Rodzina zastępcza (150): Potrzebę przestrzeni - serial komediowy (powt.) 14.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 15.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Niezakazane reklamy - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Idol 3 Extra - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Boston Public 2 (34) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rosyjska ruletka − teleturniej 20.00 Bar bez granic - gorące krzesła - reality show 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Miodowe lata 9 (122): Pokerowa zagrywka - serial komediowy 22.35 Bar bez granic - wyniki - reality show 23.00 Spotkanie 2 - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Kevin S. Tenney, wyk. Patrick Muldoon, Catherine Blythe 1.10 Wstrząsy - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward 3.05 Eksperyment Jasnowidz - magazyn (powt.) 4.00 Muzyka na bis 5.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (3, 4/52) - serial animowany 8.30 Pan i Władca - kulisy produkcji (powt.) 9.00 Automaniak − magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 11.30 Na Wspólnej (187-191) − serial obyczajowy (powt.) 13.45 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Dla Ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16.20 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Twoja droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Miss agent - komedia, USA 2000, reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Michael Caine 22.20 Gala Boksu w Belfaście 0.20 Morderczy chłód - horror, USA 1985, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Michael Beck, Beatrice Straight 2.15 Nic straconego − powtórki programów TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Trójka dzieciom; Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka 07:00 Tajemnice szyfru Marabuta 07:10 Jeż Kleofas 07:20 Plastusiowy pamiętnik 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Studio reportażu (powt.) 08:20 5 minut o... 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny Wywiad 09:00 Świat; magazyn międzynarodowy 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu: Denzel Washington; film dokumentalny prod. USA, odc. 23/60 10:10 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie; film fabularny prod. USA, 1993, odc. 12/15 11:00 Bądź zdrów!; magazyn 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Jazz w smokingach - Iława 2003 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Kowalski i Schmidt 13:15 Telenowyny 13:30 Koszykówka - Era Basket Liga: Czarni Słupsk - AZS Koszalin 15:30 Kurier 15:45 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 16:00 Muzyka na Żywo - Jacek Majewski 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Młodzież kontra 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - Magazyn Międzynarodowy 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Regiony Kultury 18:50 Czterdziestolatek; polski film fabularny, 1974, odc. 7/21 19:45 Podwodna Polska; reportaż 20:10 Gwiazdy Sportu: Tomasz Sikora 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Przegląd Gospodarczy 21:20 Książka tygodnia 21:30 Kurier 21:50 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym; program publiczstyczny, odc. 49 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 07 zgłoś się; polski serial sensacyjny, 1981, odc. 12/21 00:25 Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; rosyjski film fabularny, 1999, odc. 9/10 01:25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.35 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygod. USA 8.00 W Prosiaczkowie - serial anim. 8.30 Artur - serial anim. (powt.) 9.30 Hoboczaki - serial anim. 10.00 Droga do Avonlea (12) - serial obycz. kanad. 11.00 Droga do sławy (3) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 12.00 Magazyn golfowy 12.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (12) - serial kom. USA 13.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.30 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Polska Liga Siat- kówki - mecz: PZU AZ Olsztyn - Ivett Jastrzębie Borynia 16.00 Joker - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 17.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygod. USA 18.00 Partnerki (12) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 19.00 Eryk wiking - kom. szwedz. Bryt., 1989, reż. Terry Jones, wyk.: Tim Robbins, Mickey Rooney, Eartha Kitt, Terry Jones (90 min) 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 21.30 Reporter - magazyn reportaży 22.00 Komenda - magazyn po- licyjny 22.30 Schwartza pomysły na życie (12) - serial kom. USA (powt.) 23.00 Diagnoza morderstwo (59) - serial krym. USA (powt.) 0.00 Pod kontrolą - thriller USA, 2002 (85 min) 1.45 To się w głowie nie mieści - magazyn 2.10 Sztukateria - magazyn 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.20 Telesklep 8.20 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 8.50 Czarny dzień w Black Rock - film sens. USA, 1955 (100 min) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.30 Gdy wstanie świt - film przygod. USA (powt.) 13.40 Agent (7/10) - reality show 14.40 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 15.10 (na żywo) Trele morele - teleturniej 16.10 Północ - Południe (10/24) - serial obycz. USA 17.10 Gwiazdkowy dar - film obycz. USA, 1995 (115 min) 19.05 Kochane kłopoty (22-ost.) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Biały myśliwy, czarne serce - film obycz. USA, 1990 (135 min) 22.15 Twoja droga do gwiazd: Extra 22.45 Wojna da Vinciego - film sens. USA (powt.) 0.40 Więź - film sens. USA, 1996 (120 min) 2.40 Prezydencki poker (6/22) - serial obycz. USA 3.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 145 - Wypadek; serial prod. TVP stereo 06:45 Bliżej nieba; reportaż Aleksandry Miedziejko i Leszka Platty 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 07:40 Wieści polonijne 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; - Skoczów; magazyn 08:35 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:10 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Flipper i Lopaka; - Pułapka; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy 10:20 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 10:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; - Smak Słowacji 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; - Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Klan; odc. 747; telenowela TVP 11:40 Klan; odc. 748; telenowela TVP 12:00 Klan; odc. 749; telenowela TVP 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc. 2; 1988 serial TVP; reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Jowita Miondlikowska, Marzena Trybała, Marta Klubowicz, Grzegorz Wons i inni 14:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Polki w kraju hibiskusa; reportaż 15:15 Święta wojna; - Agencja reklamowa; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 15:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; program interaktywny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:30 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 145 - Wypadek; serial prod. TVP stereo 18:20 Droga; odc. 1 - Musisz to wypić do dna; 1973 serial prod. TVP; reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Wiesław Gołas 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc. 2; 1988 serial TVP; reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Jowita Miondlikowska, Marzena Trybała, Marta Klubowicz, Grzegorz Wons i inni 21:40 Jest sprawa; 2001 komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (85'); reż: Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk: Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tadeusz Huk 23:05 Pierwsza miłość; 1971 nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (26'); reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Magdalena Zawadzka, Wojciech Szymański, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Wanda Łuczycka 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:59 Pogoda 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 145 - Wypadek; serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Salon lwowski; Wojciech Dzieduszycki. Przepis hrabiego na makaron; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 01:15 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 4 - Niepokój i troska; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Zajęcia dydaktyczne; 1980 film fabularny prod. polskiej (57'); reż: Ryszard Bugajski; wyk: Krzysztof Gordon, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Bargiełowski, Stanisław Frąckowiak 03:00 Rzeka kłamstwa; odc. 2; 1988 serial TVP; reż: Jan Łomnicki; wyk: Jowita Miondlikowska, Marzena Trybała, Marta Klubowicz, Grzegorz Wons i inni 04:35 Droga; odc. 1 - Musisz to wypić do dna; 1973 serial prod. TVP; reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Wiesław Gołas 05:35 Jest sprawa; 2001 komedia obyczajowa prod. polskiej (85'); reż: Olaf Lubaszenko; wyk: Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Gruda, Tadeusz Huk 07:00 Pierwsza miłość; 1971 nowela filmowa prod. polskiej (26'); reż: Sylwester Chęciński; wyk: Magdalena Zawadzka, Wojciech Szymański, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Wanda Łuczycka 07:30 Święta wojna; - Agencja reklamowa; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Krzysztof Hanke, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Bartel 07:55 Zakończenie programu TV Toya 14:05 Przebój tygodnia 14:10 Czekając na przyjaciela 14:25 Sport amator 14:40 Cały ten zgiełk 15:00 Kotłownia 15:30 Moda i uroda 15:45 Muzyczne spotkania 16:00 W cztery oczy 16:10 Weekendowy mix filmowy 17:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 17:20 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:25 Najlepsze z tygodnia 19:10 Mixtura 20:15 Wydarzenia tygodnia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Przebój tygodnia 20:45 Videohity 21:00 Koncert 21:50 Studio Festiwalu gór 22:00 Pogoda dla Łodzi 22:05 Weekendowy mix filmowy 22:45 Wydarzenia tygodnia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Mixtura TCM 21:00 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat gwiazd filmowych 21:45 Przygody Robin Hooda Film przygodowy Org: "The Adventures of Robin Hood". Reżyseria: William Keighley, Michael Curtiz (USA 1938) 23:25 Zza kulis: Dougray Scott o Stevie McQueen 23:55 Cincinnati Kid Dramat Org: "The Cincinnati Kid". Reżyseria: Norman Jewison (USA 1965) 1:35 Czarny dzień w Black Rock Dramat Org: "Bad Day at Black Rock". Reżyseria: John Sturges (USA 1955) Hyper 20:00 Fresh Air odc. 4 20:30 Klipy 20:45 Science Fiction and Fantasy: Komiksy Kacprzaka odc. 2 21:30 Tajne kody playa: Insane, World War II: Frontline Command odc. 14 21:45 Klipy 22:00 Anime: "Wampir księżniczka Miyu" odc. 25 22:30 Fresh Air odc. 6 23:00 Z wizytą w Electronic Arts odc. 1 23:30 Anime: "Wampir księżniczka Miyu" odc. 24